


A Ghost with Red Eyes

by Crimsonstar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones books
Genre: Arthur Dayne - Freeform, Barristan Selmy - Freeform, Dario - Freeform, Drogo - Freeform, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, Ned Stark/Catleyn Stark, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Val - Freeform, Ygritte - Freeform, arya stark/gendry - Freeform, brienne of tarth - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonstar/pseuds/Crimsonstar
Summary: Jon Snow born Aegon Targaryen. 5 companions know the truth of this, Ned Stark, Arthur Dayne, Howland Reed, Jamie Lannister and Ahara Dayne.Jon is raised in winterfell by Ned and Arthur Dayne.His relationship with Ghost awakens an ancient power known as Wraithex. An acient power where a bond with your true warg animal where you can aquire there primal instincts such as smell, hearing and sight. This is only shown by taking on the eyes of your true warging companion. An ability to not have been seen for 8,000 years.Endgame is Jonerys but other relationships will be included through the story.I do not own these characters all rights belong to GRR Martin





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Lord Eddard Stark dismounted from atop his horse alongside his over six companions who had joined him on the search for his sister. The Lady Lyanna Stark. He was now walking towards a ‘Tower’ in the red mountains of Dorne. In his approach he noticed three shadows clad in silver and black armour a couple of steps away from the stairs of the tower. As he neared the three guards he noticed the Targaryen sigil on each breastplate. He came to a sudden stop when the shadows revealed themselves to be three Kings Guards.  
He could not mistake their faces as they were as renowned as their names. 

Ser Gerald Hightower he knew, the White Bull they called him, and the Lord Commander of the Kings guard himself. Ned could not help but wonder why the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard would be at a tower in Dorne instead of fighting on the trident with Rhaegar before he died or in Kings Landing when Aerys was slain.

Ser Oswell Whent he identified as his helm showed the spread wings of a bat symbolizing House Whent.

Finally, Ser Arthur Dayne, and as the wielder of ‘Dawne’, the Sword of the Morning. The deadliest of the Kings Guard and known as the greatest warrior in the Seven Kingdoms.  
Ned stood there, confused as to why the remaining Kings Guard apart from Ser Jamie and Ser Barristan were in Dorne Guarding a tower. Before he could think any more on the matter Ser Arthur spoke.

“Lord Stark” he greeted  
“I looked for you on the trident” Ned replied  
“We were not there” Ser Gerold Said  
“Your Friend the Usurper would lie beneath the ground if we had been” Ser Oswell added  
“The Mad King is Dead, Ser Jamie slew him with a golden Sword when Kingslanding fell. I wondered where you were”. Ned Explained  
“Far away” Ser Gerold replied “Our prince wanted us here” Ser Arthur added  
“Both Lord Tyrell and Redwyne have dipped their banners and bent the knee to swear fealty. Ser William Darry has fled to DragonStone with your Queen and Prince Viserys” Ned said  
“Our Knees do not bend easily” Ser Arthur replied “Ser William is a good man and true, he can protect them and flee if he chooses as he is no Kings Guard”. Ser Oswell said  
“The Kings Guard does not flee” Ser Gerald said “And our one duty is to protect the King” and with that all three kings guard put on the Helms and unsheathed their swords.  
During the silence a women screamed.  
Ser Arthur looked at each of his brotherhood members and gave them a nod. Ser Arthur then looked into every single companions of Ned’s in the eyes, all but his. “I wish you good fortune, but now it begins”.  
What was this feeling that I felt, Ned thought. Why do I feel like I’ve got the wrong end of things?

Ned heard his companion’s swords be drawn from behind him. He looked to the tower then back to Ser Arthur “No” Ned said sombrely “Now it ends” Ned drew his sword.  
Everyone waited to see who would make the first move.  
“Not for you” Ser Arthur replied  
And with that all three Kings Guard charged.

 

Ned

2 Kings Guard bodies lay flat on the ground, a pool of blood around them soaking into the sand. All Neds Companions dead and bodies lifeless as they too lay on the ground. All that remained was himself and Ser Arthur Dayne. None made a move to attack each other but stood firm with their swords in hand, studying each other’s movements.  
Arthur took a step back and lowered his sword hand but kept a sturdy hand on its grip.

“The world believes the Targaryen dynasty to be destroyed, but it seems the world knows nothing, nothing but lies. I would never trust a man with the life of my future King but you are her brother Lord Stark therefore you stand where your companions have fell. It’s time you spoke to your sister and hear a hard truth than a believable lie”.  
With that Ser Arthur turned his back and headed for the tower.

Ned was cautious but now knew his sister was in fact in that tower. That was enough for him to follow.  
When Arthur opened the door the stench of blood rushed to Neds nose. When he finally saw the scene in front of him, tears began to cloud his vision but anger pulsed through his veins. He turned to Ser Arthur, he was about to cut him in two for doing this to his sister but her voice calmed his wolf’s blood.

“Ned” Lyanna whispered exhausted  
Ned ran to her side “Lyanna” he panted as he kneeled down, cupped her face with one hand and held her hand with the other.  
She looked at him and gave an encouraging smile that made him smile “You’re not a dream” she said almost breathlessly  
He gave a sighed laugh “No I’m not a dream, I’m right here Ly, right here”  
She took a deep breathe “I’ve missed you big brother” trying not to cry  
Ned’s bottom lip started to tremble “I missed you to”  
“I want to be brave” she said crying  
“You are” Ned stated shakily  
“I’m not” she said showing him all the blood that littered her hand and body “I don’t want to die”  
Ned shook his head trying to hold back the tears “You’re not going to die” voice trembling, he looked around and locked eyes with the maid “Get her some water” he pleaded, he looked at Arthur “Is there a Maester” he asked  
Arthur shook his head “No, we didn’t know who to trust”  
“Arthur” Lyanna crooked “Come, you both need to listen to me”  
Arthur walked to Neds side and kneeled down

“His name is Aegon Targaryen, if Robert finds out he’ll kill him, you know he will, you have to protect him, Promise me”.  
Before they could answer a baby’s cry was heard, they both turned around to see the maid bringing them a child. She placed the baby in Ned’s arms. He looked back up to his sister, watching her pleading eyes “Promise me”

Ned then looked at Arthur and was greeted with a sight he thought he would never see. Ser Arthur Dayne was openly crying, tears running down his cheeks. Ned looked down at the child who must have felt his gaze as he began to open his eyes.  
Grey, Silver pools staring back at him. Lyanna’s eyes he thought, Stark eyes. Ned didn’t realise that he too was now letting his tears run loose as they began to wet the babes face. He looked back at Lyanna with blurred vision before she whispered “Promise me”.  
Arthur and Ned looked at each other then back at Lyanna. “We promise” they said in union  
“Give him to me; let me hold my baby boy one final time”. Ned did as he was told and watched the final moments between Lyanna and her babe. She gave him a long lasting kiss before humming him a tune which sent the babe back to sleep. “I love you my little dragonwolf” and with that the life slowly faded from her.  
Arthur, the maid, baby Aegon and myself began to weep.

 

The babe was sore eyed from crying as Ned looked down at him in his arms. Although not his child Ned felt a pull towards him nevertheless and would be damned if he let anything happen to him.  
As the babe began to settle Arthur and Ned remained distraught and staring at Lyanna’s lifeless body until he heard the galloping of a horse from outside the tower. Ned and Arthur looked at each other with worry and hastily rose. Ned gave the babe to the maid “remain in here until we return” Ned ordered with one lasting look at the babe then at Lyanna Ned and Arthur exited the room.  
“We both made a promise” Arthur said  
“I intend to keep it” Ned replied  
“Then what we face, we face together” Arthur replied  
“Aye, we face it together” Ned replied

 

What they faced outside had them both completely and utterly shocked and deeply worried. The Golden hair, green eyes, there was no mistaken it.  
“Ser Jaime” Ser Arthur said tight lipped  
Jaime looked around at the bodies of his fallen brethren and of Northman with shock and disbelief. Ser Arthur’s voice pulled him out of his current state.  
“Ser Arthur, what in the seven happened” Jaime asked bewildered  
“I believe I should ask you the same of what happened in Kings landing and more specifically why you broke your oath” Ser Arthur said sharply  
Jaime looked ashamed but not guilty which both Ned and Arthur saw. Before he could reply…  
“NED”  
Ned looked to his left and his eyes went wide “Howland” Ned said with disbelief  
Before anymore conversation could be continued Arthur drew ‘Dawne’ and headed straight for Howland.  
“NO ARTHUR, DON’T” Ned shouted  
Arthur stopped in his fast strides and spoke to Ned without taking his eye of Howland or Jaime who were both frozen in place. “The more people that live Lord Stark the more the truth is known and is likely to be known by others. I don’t know Lord Reed therefore I don’t trust him. I know Ser Jamie but he will learn no truth until we have spoken and a deem him worthy of knowing. With you it was different as you share blood”. Arthur informed  
Ned sighed “I understand but with Howland, I trust him with my life and I know he will keep his word, if not for me he will for her as he owes her a debt. That’s why he came with me. As for Ser Jaime” he spat and gave the man a cold look “He’s proved no such loyalty, he breaks oaths, not upholds them, how could you trust a man like him”.  
Arthur took a minute to think. He looked long and hard at Howland Reed before he lowered his sword “I am prepared to offer you my trust but break it and I’ll be taking it back along with your head” Ser Arthur warned  
Howland physically gulped and looked at Ned. Ned stared right back at him and said “I will not be stopping him Howland; I will be beside him if you choose to betray us”. Ned also warned.  
Howland saw the seriousness in both their faces and heard it in their voices he took a deep breathe before replying “Whatever I am to learn from this day, I will take to my grave unless you say otherwise My Lord, Ser Arthur” he said staring at Ned.

With that both Ned and Arthur nodded and turned to a confused Ser Jaime.

“Tell me what happened Jaime explain it to us, why did you break your oath and kill Aerys. I want the truth. If you lie I will kill you where you stand and drag your body to the ocean, where none will find your remains”. Arthur said with a cold tone.  
Everyone felt the steel of his words and Ser Jamie looked ready to shit himself for a split second but gathered himself. There was no smug smile on his face, no grin. Just a sincere and honest look that could only convey he was about to do what Arthur had just said. To tell the truth.

 

Howland and Ned stood there with mouth open and eyes bulging out there sockets after what they had just heard from Ser Jaime. Arthur looked less surprise as if he expected such behaviour from the King.  
He saved me Ned thought, he saved possibly half the realm and he’ll be called King slayer for the rest of his life. Ned thought somberley.  
“After I killed Aerys and the Pyromancer I hunted the rest down and killed each one just in case they too had orders to set the city aflame. I have no clue if I got them all but the city is still standing so all I can do is hope”. Ser Jaime said  
Arthur looked at him long and hard “When you saw Rhaegar when he returned to Kingslanding, what did he say to you”.  
Ser Jaime looked down at his feet for a long period of time. When he finally looked up he was crying. “He asked me to protect Aegon and Rhaeneys from Aerys” he said sobbing “So I stayed with Aerys to keep him distant from them, then Aerys ordered the city to burn. Burn them all he said. So I killed him. I thought I had protected them, I thought that they were safe but then I saw Lannister guards carry two bundles into the throne room. Aegon and Rhaeneys. I couldn’t believe it, what my father had done what my house had done. They were innocent. There was… there was nothing I could do… I had failed him, I had failed Rhaegar” he said sombrely “I have failed his children”.  
“I see no children only dragon spawn I remember Robert saying” Ned said angrily “I called it murder and left him where he stood”. Ned spat  
Arthur had made his decision when he saw the truth of it, he had no doubt Ser Jamie was indeed telling the truth. He looked at Lord Stark and gave him a nod, with that Ned went back into the tower.

 

When Arthur heard Ned coming down the stairs he choose this moment to reply to Ser Jaime “Not all of them” Arthur said  
Jaime looked from Arthur with puzzled face to Ned stark, then to the bundles in his arms.  
“We to have a story of truths to make but this truth will not leave your lips. I will have both your oaths this instant before I say more”.  
Howland and Jaime both swore that whatever they heard will not leak their lips and they will take it to their graves.

So Arthur told Ned, Jaime and Howland about the prince and Lady Lyanna meeting at the tourney of Harrenhal, how she was the smiling knight, which Howland already knew, to her running to summer hall to meet Rhaegar and him then from there running to Dorne. “Rhaegar got his marriage to Ellia annulled and wed Lyanna. The High Septon documented it in his records and I signed them as for being a witness”. Then we went to starfall where I told Ashara all that happened but us being there endangered house Dayne therefore both Rhaegar and Lyanna were adamant on leaving. So we made for the tower with Lyanna’s growing stomach.  
“The rebellion was built on a lie, a lie someone made up. Whoever it was would thrive off this cautious and is no friend of house Targaryen”. Ser Arthur said  
They all look like they were turning cogs in their heads to understand everything.  
“You weren’t keeping Lyanna imprisoned. You were protecting your Queen and future King”. Howland said “You were protecting the heir to the Iron Throne” Ser Jaime finished  
“Precisely” Arthur said

They stood there asking Arthur Questions for a time until all agreed that they knew every detail.  
After a long silence Ned finally spoke “If he is to remain hidden then I will claim him as my bastard son and raise him in Winterfell. The North is the most secluded place from the rest of the seven kingdoms. He will be safe there”.  
Arthur and Jamie argued that being a bastard is no life for him but then came to reason that it will provide perfect cover as the babe has stark looks and both agreed that the North was the best place to keep him.

“Arthur, you’ve sworn to protect him, same as I but I cannot bring Ser Arthur Dayne to the North to guard my bastard son. We need a plan” Ned stated  
Before Arthur could retort, Howland spoke up “I may have something in mind but it’s going to be hard to pull off”.  
“When is anything easy my friend” Ned said  
Howland explained his plan, although bit of a stretch, it was strong.

“And what of me” Ser Jaime said  
They all looked at him “You will serve Robert as a Kings Guard, as Lyanna has passed, that drunk will need a new queen. Logically it will be your sister”. Arthur said  
“Aye my father always wanted Lannister blood on the throne” Jaime scoffed

“As long as the houses Stark, Lannister and Baratheon are at peace and on the same side, your life will be simpler but if war shall arise, you will have to pick a side and I pray that the oath you swore to us today that you choose to help your true King when the time comes and to keep the promise you made to Rhaegar. Do not fail house Targaryen again Ser Jamie. There won’t be a third time”. Arthur said

“I know” Ser Jaime said seriously “You have my word, I’ll keep you informed if anyone were to discover what happened today. You can never be sure with Vary’s little birds”.  
Then Ser Jaime did something unexpected, he walked to Lord Stark “May I hold him” he aksed  
Ned wanted to refuse but he saw Arthur nod at him so he reluctantly gave the babe over.  
“A day will come when you shall know the truth of who you are, if you shall need me, you need only ask, and ill shall honour my pledge to house Targaryen”. Jaime said with a single tear and a smile  
Aegon opened his eyes and stared right back at Jaime  
Jaime felt the babe understood him and will be keeping him to his promise one day.  
Ned looked at Jaime long and hard and gave a rare smile “There may be hope for you yet, Ser Jamie”  
Jamie Looked at him and gave him an honest smile and a nod. With that he turned around and gave Howland a nod and finally faced Ser Arthur. “Until we meet again” he said “Until we meet again” Arthur replied. They nodded at each other and Ser Jaime climbed atop his Horse and left.

The maid came down the stairs asking what is to be done.  
“We will wrap my sister’s body and pack all belonging and head to Starfall. We need to ask Ahara for help and to spread word of what happened today. As far as anyone will know, the only survivors were myself and Howland. Then me Howland will get a ship and return north with my Sister's body and Aegon while Arthur goes to the Red Temple of Assia and asks for aid in a disguise. Then I suspect you will return to Westeros and head for Winterfell”.  
“I will, I shall return under the name Arstan. Speaking of Names, we will have to change Aegons”. Arthur remarked  
Ned thought for a moment “His name will be Jon, Jon Snow”  
And with that they gave baby Jon to the maid whose name was Wylla while they loaded the horses with all belonging and document Lyanna had in the tower. They also wrapped her body.  
“What of the bodies” Howland asked  
“Burn them. It’s the only way. We can’t return everyone’s body apart from mine, questions will be raised” Arthur said  
Although dishonourable Ned had to agree.  
So they burned the bodies "You done your duty till the end. I will see it through.  
Ned, Arthur, Howland, Wyla and Baby Jon all set off for Starfall.


	2. Part 2 Prologue

It was approaching nightfall when the bridge to Starfall was in sight. Ned had Jon in his arms, soundly asleep, or so he thought as when he looked down, Jon was staring right back at him.  
“Wyalla” Ned called “Is it normal for a new born babe to be this quiet?” he asked still starring into Jon’s eyes. “He hasn’t cried since we left the tower 5 nights ago”.  
Wyalla was silent for a time… “It’s not unusual. Most new born babes tend to sleep and then wake when they’re hungry or in discomfort, some tend to wail for long periods of time, it’s always different”.  
“Another quiet wolf” Howland said giving Ned a smile.  
Ned looked at Howland and gave him a smirk “Aye” He looked back into Jon’s grey eyes. A quiet wolf indeed he thought.

They rode for a short period before they dismounted at the bridge to Starfall.  
“The smallfolk would have returned to their settlements. Only the guards will be present”. Ser Arthur said. “Ned” he called “Give me your leather jerkin and sword” he said  
He was about to argue but was silenced by the glare Arthur gave him. He gave Jon to Wylla and gave Arthur his Jerkin and sword and was left in his simple brown tunic.  
Arthur quickly put on his jerking which was indeed tight around the waist and came up a little short. As well as a hooded cloak. He packed his Targaryen Armour and put it on the carriage which also carried Lyanna’s body.  
“Here” Arthur said giving him ‘Dawne’ “You’ll need it to gain an audience with Ashara but I’ll be having it back as soon as were in the hall”.  
“Aye, Howland help Arthur with the carriage across the bridge, you’ll both represent my guards when were approached”. They both nodded  
They mad there accent towards the gates of Starfall.

“Halt, what business do you have” A guard asked.  
“I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell, I request an audience with the Lady Ashara Dayne to return house Dayne’s ancestral sword” and with that, Ned showed them ‘Dawne’. “I also ask For the Lady Ahara to assemble a guard of men to help protect the carriage until after our discussion”.  
Both Guards looked mortified and had a brief discussion. Then one Guard ran inside and came back a few moments later.  
“Hand over your weapons then the Lady Ashara will see you in the main hall”.  
They did as they were told but Ned kept ‘Dawne’ with him and followed the guard to what Ned presumed was the main hall. 

As he entered a large hall with high ceilings there he was met with those same purple eyes he saw all those moons ago at Harrenhall. The same filled lips he had met with his own.  
“Lord Stark, I was told you brought urgent news” she said in that familiar tone that he had heard gasping in his ear as he was buried deep inside her. He gave her a longing stare. She looked tired he noted, exhausted even, but more radiant than ever. He was brought out of his thought when Wylla nudged him.  
“I do my Lady” he paused and looked around to notice 6 guards around the room “Best to be told to yours and my companion’s ears alone.  
She looked at him long and hard. He was being guarded she noticed, so very different from the shy man she danced with at Harrenhall but he had those same eyes, those eyes she had been looking into the last 2 months. Catching herself from her thought’s she looked to her guards “Leave us” and immediately all the guards began to shuffle out of the hall.  
Ashara took a step closer and really looked Ned over. She looked from his face down towards his northern attire but froze in her step when she noticed her brothers sword at his hip “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHERS SWO…” before she could finish one of his guards took the sword from neds hip.  
“I’ll be having that back now Lord Stark before my sister runs it through you stomach”  
That voice she thought. Her suspicions were proving right when that said man turned to face her and removed his hood.  
“Arthur” she breathed and ran into his embrace.  
He beamed at her “Yes Ashara, I am well”. They separated after a short moment “Come sister, there is much to say and little time” Arthur replied  
“What do you mean brother, what going on, why did are your wearing northern clothes, where’s you Targaryen armour” she took a step back “What is going on” she asked, voice raised  
Arthur was about to reply when Jon began to stir  
Ashara looked at the babe in Wylla’s Hands for a long moment, seemingly forgotten everyone else in the room.  
Arthur gave her a sad smile “Rhaegars and Lyanna’s” he said   
Ashara looked back at him trying to swallow the ball in her throat. “and Lyanna she asked ” but knew the answer from the grave looks from those around the room.  
“There is much to discuss sister but first we must get Lyanna's body wrapped and cleaned then placed in a coffin for the voyage North” Arthur said. She nodded and went to assign the silent sisters to attend to Lyanna. After all was done she returned AND led them to a private study room.

 

He has Lyanna’s eyes she noted, molten silver pools of grey. Ashara now Held baby Jon in her Arms while he now slept soundly after being feed by Wylla. What a quiet babe she noted. So unlike the daughter she birthed 2 months ago she thought. A wave of guilt rushed through her body then. Jon began to stir as if he felt it but quickly settled. She looked at Ned then, into his eyes, those same steely grey eyes that their daughter had been birthed with. He deserved to know she told herself. She will tell him she knew but when she thought. She then refocused her attention to the current conversation.  
“I cannot fulfil my promise to Lyanna and Rhaegar as Arthur Dayne” Arthur expressed “Therefore the seven kingdoms will believe me dead and I will journey to the red temple of Volantis. Rhaegar had exchange letters with them concerning prophecies to gain a second opinion. He had also learned of their unique gifts; especially of the rubies they wear around their neck. It said it creates a powerful concealment of their true form”.  
“So that’s why Ned carried ‘Dawne’ into starfall, a smokescreen to hide the truth that you are indeed live” Ashara asked  
“Precisely. Anyone carrying ‘Dawne’ who is not me will come to the same conclusion as you did when you saw him with it. They would believe me dead”. Arthur said “The story that will spread is that Eddard Stark and his company slayed three Kings Guard and found Lyanna in a tower dying form fever. After he then rode to Starfall before returning north to return House Dayne’s Ancestral sword.”  
“And what will you be doing with ‘Dawne’ as your are still alive” Ashara asked  
Arthur was silent for a moment…”I will leave it here and it shall remain on the wall until the next Sword of the Morning arises”.  
Ashara was silent for a moment. She looked down to see knowing grey eyes staring back at her. She laughed to herself. Intelligent babe it would seem. “I think not brother” she remarked. Arthur gave her a puzzled look.” When you return from the red temple you shall return to Starfall and collect it to bring it with you north”. Arthur was about to intervene but she was not finished “The sword belongs to you; no other Dayne has been more worthy. She looked down again “This babe will be raised by you and most likely learn how to wield a sword from you. He will be your son in all but blood. He will be raised by a Dayne and Stark. If you find him to be worthy, give the sword to him; if not then leave it where you hide it although I’m highly certain he will prove to be worthy”. She said with the utmost conviction  
Arthur stared at her for a long time.  
“Ashara is right” Ned said “Hell be raised by you as much as me, even more considering I’m now warden of the north. You’re protecting him out of duty but I'm certain that shall change. You will raise him like a son of your own and instead of duty keeping you to protect him; it will be love. You’ll begin to protect him because you care for his wellbeing”.  
Arthur looked at both his sister and Ned. Ashara got up and gave Arthur Jon. He looked down at the babe that reminded him of Lyanna and very little of Rhaegar apart from his quite nature. “I will return for the sword and keep it hiding until the time arises for a new sword of the morning”. Arthur declared. “I shall teach you everything I know little one” he said caressing Jon’s thumb. He suddenly looked up to see everyone smiling at him and Jons little moment. Both Wylla and Ashara gave “awws” and his cheeks began to go red.  
They all smiled at each other “When will we be leaving” Howland aksed  
“Your all welcome to stay for as long as you need but the ships don’t sail till midday tomorrow” Ashara said  
“We thank you my Lady. I, Howland and Jon will be leaving tomorrow then. We must sail for White Harbour”.  
“I will be coming with you until we reach Winterfell. Jon will need to be taken care of until you find another wet nurse” she told  
“I thank you Wylla” Ned said offering an appreciative smile.  
“Come I shall show you to your rooms, breakfast will be served at dawn“ Ashara stated and with that they all stood to leave for the comfort of a bed.

It was dawn when Ned awoke. He washed and began to get dressed when there was a knock on his door.  
“Enter” he spoke  
The door opened to show a guard “My Lord, the Lady Ashara request your presents in her chamber”.  
Ned coughed then cleared his throat “of…of course, tell the Lady Ashara I shall not keep her waiting long”.  
With a curt nod, the guard closed the door.  
Ned finished tying his tunic and left his room.

Ned knocked on her door. And waited…  
“Enter” she said on the other side of the door  
He pushed the door open and his gaze met her haunting violet eyes. “My Lady" he said and bowed  
“Lord Stark” she retorted “Close the door, there is something I wish to tell you” her voice wavered a little.  
Ned closed the door and took a deep breath. He watched as she walked towards a crib on the opposite side of the room. ‘A crib’ he thought. Realisation hit him and his blood ran cold and his breath became uneven. “Ashara…. Wha” he couldn’t finish the sentence as she picked up a babe with dark brown hair. He never took his eyes off the babe as she walked towards him.  
He finally looked up to Ashara and saw that she was crying.  
“Forgive me for keeping this from you” she sniffed “I heard you had married Catelyn Tully and I couldn’t bring myself to write to you” she stopped and took a deep breath. “I know what your honour means to you so I thought it best to keep this to myself… to never tell you the truth... but you being here… I had to tell you. I want to tell you. You deserve to know”. She looked straight into his eyes. “Ned, this is our daughter, Aliyah Dayne”.

Arthur  
Arthur had dyed his hair last night as his sister had kindly brought him materials for a more convincible disguise than just a hood and northern clothes. He now wore simple black breeches and black attire. His hair was now dark brown instead of his straight short pale blonde hair. However there was nothing he could do to his to his bright blue eyes which appear purple to some.  
He was now at the docks with Howland, Wylla with Jon in her arms.  
“Make sure you keep the documents safe Howland” Arthur said  
“I shall, no one will find them at Grey-water Watch. Most struggle to find the place and hardly anyone comes to the swamps of the north. If you don’t know where to look, you’ll probably die. It will be safe”. He took a moment to think “Do you wish for me to hide ‘Dawne’ when you return there as well?” He asked  
“No, I’ve already decided where I’m going to hide ‘Dawne’, I thank you for the offer”.  
Howland nods “Where is Ned, we were supposed to have set sail already” Howland spoke to no one in general.  
Arthur said nothing. He knew where Lord Stark was, the discussion taken place. He had spoken to his sister about it last night. It was best they done it alone. ‘No doubt ill hear about it when he reaches Winterfell upon his return’ he thought.  
He looked up to see both Ned and Ashara coming towards them now.  
“Howland, I apologise for the delay but it was a matter of importance. I hope you didn’t find it difficult loading the ship by yourself”. Ned asked  
Howland smiled “All is well My Lord, Lyanna is also below the deck”  
Ned gave him a curt nod and turned to Arthur “I wish you good travels Ser Arstan. I expect I’ll see you in Winterfell soon”.  
“Aye Lord Stark, I have a promise to keep” Arthur said  
“Don’t take too long, we have much to discuss” he said giving him a long look  
‘I thought as much’ he thought and then turned to his sister.  
“I shall return back to starfall before my departure to Winterfell My Lady”  
“I shall be waiting” she retorted “Safe travels Ser”  
With that he made his way over to Wylla and Jon “Take care of him Wylla”.  
“I shall Ser Arstan” she replied  
He then looked to Jon ‘I will keep the promisee I made to you Lyanna’ he said in his head.  
With that he went on a ship heading to Volantis where he will go to the red temple. He watched as Ned, Howland, Wylla and Jon departed on their ship and headed north to White Harbour and as his sister remained on the docks watching both ships sail away.


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary of Jons training under Arstan (Arthur) and finding of the direwolves

Jon  
The wolfswood was as quiet as the crypts as he walked through it with Arstan at his side. It always had been. For the past 5 years he would train for a total of 3hours from the break of dawn till breakfast, then again for 2hours before nightfall with Arstan.  
Arstan had been my mentor for the craft of swordplay since my 4th name day. Some would say that’s to early especially since there were dangers of being injured. Robb hadn’t started till he was 6; however that could be because of Lady Catelyn’s protest that her son was too young for such harmful practises. She had no such worries for me.  
At the age of 8 I learned that I was quick and agile and my strikes were precise. By age 9, Arstan had told me to pick up another sword. 

“You want me to dual wield” Jon asked shocked

“I do” he replied “Is that a problem” Arstan asked.

“Only Ser Arthur Dayne was practised at dual wielding and he was considered the best swordsman to ever walk Westeros. I could never…” Jon was cut off mid-sentence

“It’s not about being the best Jon, it’s about being better than you were the day before. It’s about being able to defend yourself in times of need and to be able to strike at the same time. You cannot win a battle in any situation merely by defending yourself. Using one sword, it’s a matter of who will leave themselves or create an opening for the first mortal strike. Yes you can achieve a lot using one sword but with duel wielding both attacking and defending come simultaneously. You’ll be able to block a blow with one sword while the other has already run through your opponent”.

Jon still was doubtful and it must have showed as Arstan sighed  
“I will demonstrate, first come at me with one sword and I shall do the same with one sword”  
Jon nodded and got into his stance. They charged at each other and exchanged blows for a few minutes until Ser Artsan disarmed him and pushed him flat on his ass. He extended a hand and Jon grabbed it.  
“Now, come at me again, however, I will now duel wield”.  
Jon nodded and repositioned into his stance. Jon came at Ser Artsan with a mid-section blow but was easily blocked with Ser Arstan’s sword in his left hand and before he could remove his blade to strike again the sword in Ser Arstan’s right hand was pointed at the side of his neck.  
Jon gulped 

“If duel wielding is that useful why has no-one since Ser Arthur Dayne been successful to wield two swords? And now that I think about it, where did you learn how to do it.”

“I taught myself” Arstan answed simply with a shrug “and if it were easy everyone would do it. Imagine going up against the Greatjon Umber in battle and you have 2 swords in hand. A strike from him is most likely to break your hand and shatter your arm. Most people would find it difficult to withstand such a force of power with two hands on one sword”.

“With duel welding you do not possess the power and strength of a sword attack using both hands on one sword. For a dual wielder your arms must be the roots buried in the earth and your hands the trunk. They have to be near indestructible for it to be beneficial. You must build the power in your arms and wrist to withstand such forces of attacks. The task requires relentless physical work but it’s achievable. Secondly both your hands are equipped therefore your movement needs to adjust to a new style of swift agility and high speed. Thirdly, your mind, sight, hearing and body must be linked altogether at once. Do you follow?” Arstan asked

“I understand the first a second point but no so much the third” Jon said feeling a bit dim witted 

Artstan laughed “I’d expect as much as you’re still at the age of 9 but I’ll try to explain in better terms”.  
“Wielding with two blades, your swords are your defence as well as your attack. You have no shield. If faced with multiple opponents they’ll attack you all at once to kill you as quick as possible. You would have to train in how to defend yourself from multiple blows within blinks of a time and also deal damage just as quickly. If you simply lash out you’ll tire before you as so much get through your first opponent, if you even get that far. You need to be smart and calculating with your movements and see every move at every moment as if a rehearsed dance. I understand you can’t always see what’s behind you therefore you must rely upon your hearing and the feel of the change of air as they move. You must learn how to use all your senses to a high degree at the same time. Achieve this and you’ll have the ability to attack and defend from multiple vectors. You’ll be in a class of your own Jon due to the fact dual wielders are uncommon therefore no one knows how to defend against it”.

“I’m beginning to see why no one dual wields” Jon said blankly “I don’t know if I’m ready for that, im only 9” Jon said

“The sooner you learn the better. I will not force this upon you, the choice is yours to make but I believe in you, I would not have brought it up if I thought you would fail… I only wished you believed in yourself”.

Jon felt shame at that, he had never had a reason to believe in himself, he was just a bastard, but here was Arstan willing to give me something to work for, to achieve something worthy. Arstan believed in him and it was time he had that faith in himself.

Arstan watched Jon’s face go from shame to his well-known brooding face to…determination. He watched as Jon took two steps towards him never breaking his gaze with my own. How he looked so much like his parents right now.

“I want to have something of my own, something that wasn’t giving to me but what I’ve worked for, what I’ve earned. I want to achieve something many don’t... I want to become a dual wielder.” Jon said no hesitation in his speech voice strong and clear.

Artstan kept his gaze and remained silent… there’s a wolf’s resilience in him but also an inner fire that rarely shows until moments such as these.  
”If you give up, it means you never really wanted to learn it. This is no easy task to succeed let alone master.” Arstan said

“I have no plans of giving up” Jon said with conviction 

Arstan regarded him for a second.  
“There will be time you make mistakes, do not morn over them Jon, learn from them” Arstan said 

Jon nodded

“Shall we begin” he watched Jon go from confident being to a shy boy…odd “Is something the matter?” Arstan asked a bit confused

“It’s errr…you’re the only person to say you believe in me and err…” Jon took a deep breath 

Curse the seven. Arstan thought to himself, times like this he reminds me of Ned. Arstan thought smugly. Tripping over his words when he wants to ask something personal or express himself. Ha, Gods there’s no doubt both Jon and Ned were cut from the same cloth.

“You’ve been in my life from as early I can remember and I’ve learned most things from you and you’ve been there whenever I needed you and well… I’m just asking is it alright if I call you uncle Arstan, you feel too much like family to me just to be called Arstan” Jon said with a hint of shyness.

Arstan couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He had thought of Jon like a son since he was the age of three when Jon was able to walk. He couldn’t spend a lot of time with him as a babe as it would be too conspicuous but as he got older they formed a bond especially since he began to teach him with a sword. ‘It was as you said, Ashara’ he thought

“Errr…Arstan” Jon said shakily

Arstan must have been staring mouth gaped open for some time from the worried expression on Jon’s face. He eyes began to grow blurry but the tears did not spill. He gave Jon a warm smile “I think you mean Uncle Arstan do you not?” he said tenderly with a smile on his face.

Jon’s worried expression was wiped from his face and replaced with a beaming smile.

Arstan laughed ‘that smile reminded him of Rhaegar’s to the very last detail, it was like looking at his best friend again’ he thought “Come Jon, there’s is much for me to teach and much for you to learn, give it a few years and you might be better than some of the Winterfell guards. Are you ready?”

Jon received his two blades “I am Uncle”

“Then let us begin” Arstan replied

Present Day  
Arstan (Arthur) POV

 

He and Jon were resting up against a tree in the wolfswood having water from a skin they shared before they had to return to Winterfell for breakfast.  
“I’ve been thinking about joining the Nights Watch”  
This caught his attention very quickly but he tried to remain calm. “oh… and why’s that” he asked  
“Winterfell is my home it’s true but there’s no cause for me to be here and sometimes I don’t feel like I belong. The nights watch is an ancient order. Uncle Benjen is first ranger and when he visits he always tells me of his ranging’s beyond the wall. There’s honour that can be earned there and I wish to become a ranger myself…What do you think”. Jon asked.  
Jon was now a young man of 10 and 6, long curly jet black hair, sharp jawline with some stubble, silver grey eyes but sometimes changed to black, well that’s what people thought but Arstan knew better. If you looked long and hard you would know they’re a deep, dark purple but telling the difference would be near impossible unless you were around Rhaegar to know the difference.  
“Joining an order such as the nights watch shouldn’t be taken lightly. Most of the brotherhood is filled with criminals and limited me with men of honour. The vows are for life. I would not rush such a decision especially since with your skill with a sword you could become many other things”.

Jon skill with his swords was unrivalled with those in Winterfell. During one of our training sessions when I believed he was ready to start facing multiple opponents I asked Lord Stark, Jory cassel and Rodrick Cassel to attack him at the same time. The only way he would learn how to fight multiple opponents is if he practised fighting multiple opponents.  
Ser Rodrick and Jory seemed to think it foolish and unfair that 3 seasoned fighters should go against a boy of 10 a 4 who has never best Robb in the yard and trained by a person that they have never seen fight. Everyone believed Arstan was a man born in the north and came from no noble background. Only that he had saved Ned Starks life during the rebellion therefor was giving a place at Winterfell. Oh, how little they all knew.  
Lord Stark however gave no voice to their complaints and told them to do what was bid of them. And so all three men attacked… and all three men were disarmed and sent to the ground. They had hit Jon with the blunt of their sword but not a hit where they had injured him enough to yield. All three stared back up at Jon with mouths gaped open and shock present on their faces. That was the first time they had seen how capable of Jon was with a sword in his hand. He let Robb win as he didn’t want to embarrass the heir to Winterfell and also he didn’t want to give Lady Catelyn more reason to dislike him.

They take Jon’s silence as being dim witted when in reality he’s being observant and registering all information with no struggle. He’s learned to read and write as well as been taught about the history of the seven kingdoms and the art of strategy from Maester Luwin. All the Stark children learn the same but I also teach Jon many things one to one between our breaks of sword play.  
Jon speaks only when he must and very briefly however, when the word ‘bastard’ is said, only someone such as myself, Ned Robb and little Arya can see how much it hurts him. The subject is an open wound that never seems to heal and rather than ignore, he sometimes acts. Theon Greyjoy gets a punch every now and then in the sparring for his comments but the worst was when Theon called Arya horse face and pushed her. It had taken me along with Robb to get Jon off Theon. That was the last time Theon ever disrespected Arya. That incident seemed only to bring the little wolf and Jon closer.

Jon had excelled with a sword so now they practise with live steel. They had been for a year. This was to master his delicacy with a sword and have certain control of his movements. There’s no denying the lad would pass me in later years to come but practising sword play and fighting to survive are two different things. He had never killed a being and had never experienced the horror of combat. Everyone has different experiences when faced with such situations. Only time will tell in how he would react. “I think you should speak to you father on the matter”.  
Jon sighed “Aye, I suppose your right”.  
The stayed there for a moment longer before they made the walk back to Winterfell.  
After breakfast everyone was practising in the yard currently watching Bran practising his Archery until the little she wolf, Arya, humiliated him by hitting the target with ease. Everyone laughed as he chased after her.  
Ned came down from the balcony and addressed everyone in the yard “There’s a deserter of the nights watch, saddle your horses. Bran you’ll be coming with us, saddle your pony”.  
Bran beamed and ran off to the stables with Robb and Jon.  
“Ned” Lady Catelyn called from the balcony above “9 is too young to see such things” she argued  
“He won’t be a boy forever, and winter is coming” with that, Ned walked towards the stables.

Ned  
The stark entourage were all riding back to Winterfell.  
“Craven bastard, that what he was” Theon stated  
He looked at Robb and Jon. He saw Robb roll his eyes but Jon face was a mask of indifference giving Theon’s remark no thought. He kept his eyes forward and focused on the path ahead.  
“What do you think Robb” Theon asked  
“The deserter died bravely, he had the courage to be put to the sword with no fight”.  
“Hmmm I suppose… but he was still a craven bastard” Theon said nodding his head.  
‘It seemed Theon was a bit of a craven himself as he was still not talking to Jon’ Ned thought as he hadn’t seen Theon and Jon interact since Jon broke his nose and jaw. Jon had been tight lipped about it but Arya had told him the truth of it along with conformation from Arstan. Catelyn had complained about ‘the bastard’ being a bad influence to her children and a stain that needed to be dealt with, but once Arya had screamed at her for why Jon had done it she seemed to have no complaints on the matter but then blamed Jon for Arya’s poor manners and unladylike behaviour. He was at his last string with Catelyn when it came to the matter of Jon. At times he didn’t recognise her.  
“You’ve been quite, more so than usual. What’s on your mind brother” Robb said to Jon 

Ned always found it amazing to see Robb’s and Jon’s relationship. Appearance wise they looked like summer and winter. Robb had red Tully hair and blue eyes where Jon had black hair and grey eyes. Personality, one easy going and loud the other serious and quiet but they got along like bread and butter. They both excelled in their studies of strategy and economics but there was no contest with who was better with the sword. He doubted anyone in Winterfell could beat Jon apart from Arstan. He had found that out when Jon had sent him to the ground along with Jory and Rodrick. The only time he had seen Jon be defeated was when competing with Robb but only a select few knew Jon let him win.

“The way the deserter looked, especially his eyes…he was terrified but not of dying, more as if he’d seen something, something that sent him running more than a 2 week’s journey riding from the wall” Jon said  
It seemed Jon’s words put everyone into deep thought as the only sound was of the horses galloping back to Winterfell.

The silence was interrupted by a guard shouting ‘hold’ at the front of the escort. Everyone dismounted and approached what to be as a dead stag lying in the middle of the bridge. The stench was suffocating and he looked to see bran covering his noise and faces of grimacing on Theon’s, Robb’s and Jon’s face. They all followed the trail of blood and intestines down to the river.  
No one said a word. He examined the body and found the cause of death. A stag’s antler. He ripped it out with force.  
“It’s a freak” Theon exclaimed  
“It’s a direwolf” Ned replied, he looked at Arstan and Ser Rodrick both having looks of concern on their faces.  
A bad omen Ned knew.  
“There are no direwolve’s south of the wall” Robb said  
“Now there are five” Jon replied picking up one and giving it to bran.

“Where will they go, their mothers dead” Bran asked  
“They don’t belong down here” Rodrick retorted  
Ned knew Rodrick had the right of it; a direwolf is a dangerous animal “Better a quick death”. Ned said getting up.  
Theon beamed “Right, give it here”  
“NOOO” Bran screamed  
“Put away your blade” Robb warned  
“I take orders from your father, not you” Theon spat  
“Lord stark”  
Ned stopped and turned to face Jon. Everyone seemed to do the same.

“There are five pups, one for each of the stark children. The direwolf is a sigil of your house; they were meant to have them”. Jon said

‘Lord Stark’ the name was a punch in the gut. It had been too long since Jon last called him father. He had a feeling Catelyn had something to do with it but he had no proof to be sure. And only 5 pups when he had six Stark children. Jon had excluded himself he realised. He gave quick glances at everyone else and by the look on Arstan’s face he could tell he also knew Jon had excluded himself. He looked to Jon and gave him a slow nod. “You will train them yourselves, feed them yourselves and if they die, you’ll bury them yourselves”.  
Robb grabbed two as did Theon and bran carried one.  
“What about you” Bran asked Jon  
“He gave bran a sad smile “I’m not a Stark”  
Oh the many times Ned had tried to assure him that he was but it was difficult to tell him that when almost everyone around him reminded him that he wasn’t. If only the old gods sent a sign to prove how wrong he was.  
Everyone saddled up and began to make their way back to Winterfell when Jon abruptly stopped  
“What is it” Robb asked.  
“Can’t you hear that” Jon asked  
Everyone stopped moving to listen for a period of time…Nothing, Ned heard nothing.  
“All I hear is the Wind” Bran said  
Jon got off his horse and made his way back to the river. Everyone waited until he finally came back with the brightest smile one had ever seen on his face. Arstan always said he looked like Rhaegar when he smiled, Ned thought. The thought was interrupted when Ned focused his attention on the white ball of fur in Jons’s arms. As white as snow. Ned thought, as white as bone.  
“Ahh the runt of the litter, no doubt it’ll die first” Theon quipped  
Jon gave him a cold Stare that wiped the smirk of Theon’s face but what caught Ned’s attention were the eyes of Jon’s pup. Red eyes that reminded him of blood. Red eyes that reminded him of the weirwoods leaves and the sap of the weirwood tree. Perhaps the old gods were listening.  
“I think not Greyjoy, this one is mine” Jon said looking at his pup.


End file.
